The Next Date
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy found out that she wasn't punk, and hey, that was more than okay. In which, Percy meets Annabeth for lunch, and she's still not what he expected. She's better. An AU addition to The Scene At The Bar. Complete.


**A/N: So this is an alternate addition to "The Scene At The Bar." Instead of Punk!Percabeth, this AU features Punk!Percy and Normal!Annabeth (for lack of a better term, I didn't really think that "girly" applied, but if you think of a better word then let me know!). Let me know if you would like to see more of this AU instead of the regular Punk!Percabeth collection. **

**Also, I'm on tumblr now! My URL is somethingmorecreative1. The link is on my profile. I am definitely going to put all of these stories on there too, but any sneak peeks and ideas will be put there too. So, if you want to, go follow me!**

**I have a few ideas right now, and I am working on a lot of new things. If you left me a request, know that I am working on it. If you want to leave me a request then feel free to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or anything else that you may recognize. **

a line break goes here but i can't find it what do i do help

So, Percy found out that Annabeth wasn't technically into punk rock stuff that much.

She never actually dressed like that (a.k.a. leather jeans and a crop top) unless her friends were dragging her to a concert. She never listened to punk music. She didn't meet a lot of guys in bands. She didn't go around kissing them either.

Annabeth was actually a really "good" girl. She was at the top of her class at her school. She wore old blue jeans and comfy sweaters. She kept her blonde hair curled naturally instead of using a curling iron and hairspray. She wore her glasses instead of her contacts on most days. She read books and curled up on her couch with a blanket and watched movies.

Percy found all of this stuff out on their official first date. After that night at the bar, Percy had asked for her number, and she had smiled while she watched him put it in his phone. He hadn't even bothered with waiting three days like he was probably supposed to. He had called her the next day and asked her if she wanted to meet him for lunch.

They ate at one of the popular Chinese restaurants in town (apparently, Annabeth _loved _Chinese) at a table by a window. Annabeth was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue sweater. She had a pair of square glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, and even though Percy was surprised to see her without her punk gear, he thought she looked so _goddamn adorable. _He literally just wanted to hug her and never let go. He didn't think that it was appropriate for a guy that was in a punk band. If it wasn't, he definitely didn't care.

He had thought that their date would be kind of awkward, but it wasn't. One of them was talking the whole time, and it was really nice. Percy couldn't remember the last time that he had a date this nice.

Now they were walking down the sidewalk, wasting time. Percy was holding her hand, and she kept squeezing his fingers. He had to hide his smile continuously.

"I figured you wouldn't be interested in me when you realized that I was a dork," Annabeth said suddenly.

Percy stopped walking right then and started at her. She was biting her lip nervously, and her fingers were kind of sweaty in his. He honestly couldn't believe that she was saying that. Of _course _he was interested in her. He may have actually… Well, he thought that he really liked her. She was incredible. Who _wouldn't _be interested in her?

"You are _not _a dork," Percy protested immediately.

She laughed, "Yes, I am. But, seriously, I get it if you don't really want to see me anymore. I was pretending to be someone else yesterday night."

"So?" Percy asked. He failed to see that point that she was probably trying to make.

She shrugged, "I just thought that you liked punk girls. I don't really fit that image."

He frowned and stepped closer to her, "You don't," he agreed. "But I like you better this way. It's cute. Like, I just want to hug you all day long."

He couldn't believe that he actually said that (definitely _not _punk rock) but the way she blushed and smiled made it all worth it. She shoved his shoulder and laughed, and Percy grinned at the sound.

"Well, aren't you smooth," she commented. Her cheeks were still a little red.

He laughed and said, "Just a little. It was true."

Annabeth but her lip, like she was hiding a smile. She stepped into his arms and laid her head against his chest. Percy didn't waste any time hugging her to him. She smelled like lemons and coffee and old books. It was very Annabeth.

God, what was he turning into?

When one of her hands slipped up his back and into his hair, _he didn't care one bit. He would be whatever the hell she wanted him to as long as she stayed right here with him for—_

She pulled back to look up at him, and she was grinning like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and his eyes closed.

"Thanks for taking me to lunch," she said. "I had fun."

Percy opened his eyes and frowned because that sounded suspiciously like a goodbye. He didn't want to say that yet. "Me too," he said. "That sounded like goodbye though?"

She nodded, "I have to write a paper for my English class."

"No," he pouted. "Stay with me."

Annabeth laughed and hugged him tighter for a second before she stepped out of his embrace. His arms felt empty without her.

She was quiet for a second before she held out her hand and said, "Then come with."

"Okay," he said immediately, taking her hand right then.

And that was how Percy ended up in the library, sitting at a table across from Annabeth while she scribbled onto a piece of paper. Percy watched as her pencil tore across the page and how she bit her lip as she focused and—it was just too cute.

So he might have stolen a few kisses from across the table, getting a frown from Annabeth. He couldn't help it though.

Percy wondered what he had gotten himself into. He had never really dated a girl that wasn't into punk rock like he was, but he didn't think that it would be a bad thing. There was just something about Annabeth that he thought was special. There was something there. He just knew it.

What would his friends say when he introduced her to them?

As he watched Annabeth scribble across the paper and push her sweater back to her shoulder when it slipped off, he didn't care what anyone thought. She was something, alright. But she was _his_ something.

"Stop staring at me," Annabeth said suddenly, barely glancing up at him as she continued to write. She looked over to her book that was flipped open on the table before her pencil started moving across the paper again.

Percy bit his lip as he leaned his head forward to rest on his arms. He shook his head and grinned.

She sighed, but he thought that there was a playful look in her eyes. She blinked up at him and said, "I'm not bringing you next time."

He didn't believe one word of that though. He reached out and took one of her curls in his fingers before he cupped her cheek. She hummed and leaned into his touch, still writing.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I really like you," he said. He tried not to blush. It was embarrassing enough to his punk rock essence for him to say those words, but blushing would be worse. He would lose all of his credibility if he did that.

She looked up at him, and her eyes were soft. She smiled at him and reached up to touch his He reached out Hhand on her cheek. She said, "I really like you, too. So I guess I will have to keep you."

"You will?" Percy asked.

She nodded and shrugged, "Yep. Sorry."

Somehow, Percy didn't mind. He thought that he would be happy if Annabeth kept him forever.

But, hey, he wouldn't _dare _tell his band that.

seriously where is the line break button this is making me upset sorry for the bad formatting i hoped you liked it thanks for reading

**A/N: I don't know what's wrong with this website today, but maybe you found it amusing. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
